


Quick Twitter Fic: Paying the Squidsmith

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [6]
Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex for Favors, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: Shantae's trying to get a heart upgrade at the Squidsmith, but this time the only payment she'll accept is a blowjob!
Relationships: Shantae/Squidsmith
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Kudos: 25





	Quick Twitter Fic: Paying the Squidsmith

Paying the Squidsmith  
-by Drace Domino

“You...you’re sure I can’t just pay you in gems?” Shantae bit her bottom lip, eyes opening wider as she stared at the hefty member dangling in front of her. She’d never seen one quite so big before, and the healthy dollop of precum oozing from the tip was a promise of just how excited its owner was. The half-genie squirmed, packed with nervous energy as she delicately reached up a hand to cradle underneath the heavy length. “I...I have plenty of gems...I promise…”

“You want that extra heart, this is how you earn it,” the Squidsmith replied simply, her arms folding across her chest as she cast a long shadow over the young woman. The Squidsmith herself was as imposing a figure as they came, head framed with long tresses of white hair and every inch of her either curvy or well-muscled, depending on what would be more delightful to view at that current spot. With her copious bust nestled to her forearms she impatiently tapped her foot, member throbbing within Shantae’s tender grasp. “Best get to it, girlie, before I close up shop for the night.”

“N-No! I...I’m doing it!” With that, Shantae dipped forward with her head, tentatively parting her lips and allowing her tongue to stretch out. In accordance with the demands of the Squidsmith she pressed that quivering pink muscle against the slab of girlcock, slowly starting to lick in long, sweeping lines while thoroughly coating her in half-genie saliva. While the purple-haired protector of Sequin Land serviced her, Shantae couldn’t help but let a heavy blush overtake her cheeks, trembling in the shadow of the larger woman. The Squidsmith just continued to smirk in her dominant glee, member continuing to throb within the other woman’s grasp.

Shantae’s motions were slow and steady, measured by her nervousness of the situation. She slurped along the woman’s shaft and finally let her tongue dance back and forth across her balls, and only once she had no other option did she finally turn her attention to the Squidsmith’s cockhead. There, she allowed her lips to slowly envelope that pink tip - stretching out as needed to accommodate it, and before long her tongue curved against the slit that was heavy with the clear nectar of the other woman’s pre. Once she held that position the larger woman smiled, and finally let a hand drop down to the back of Shantae’s head.

“Not bad for a start,” she smirked, but made it very clear that it wouldn’t be all Shantae needed to do. If she wanted to earn that last heart, she was going to need to put in the effort, and the Squidsmith wasn’t letting her off easy. While Shantae’s eyes opened in widening surprise the Squidsmith hips pushed forward, and inch by glorious inch began to vanish behind the lips of the half-genie hero. Shantae’s tongue went flat, a whimper echoed from the back of her throat, and her hands gently hitched to the sides of the larger woman’s waist.

This was going to get harder before it got easier, but...it’s what she had to do if she was going to beat Risky Boots and save Sequin Land!

...heck, this wasn’t even the first cock she sucked to stop Risky this time around!

The End.


End file.
